I Can't Believe You Did That
by pinkbananasmoothie
Summary: Simple oneshot full of FA fluffiness...perfect remedy after THAT finale. grrr silly writers. read and review love


**A/N So this was a piece I published on the CSI;NY wiki for the fanfic comp under my name on there (Darkest_angel) a while back and I realised I hadn't published it on here yet so I thought why not?**

**Winning Angels Back is on holiday at the moment because my brain is just not wanting to write it so any ideas for where I could go with it would be greatly appreciated.**

**This came to me in a dream and I gotta say boy was it a good dream...don flack jr. Yummy scrumboes**

**Have fun....**

**Disclaimer; never ever ever ever gonna say not in a million squillion years....if I owned it then would the season finale have happened? NO! Didn't think so... =D**

The atmosphere inside Madison Square Garden was electric. Strobe lights danced across the ice and music thumped from every corner. The 18,000 strong stadium was packed to the rafters with Ranger's and Devil's fans facing off at opposing ends. The rivalry between the two teams was fierce; everything was to play for. Playoff spots were open, points were needed and respect was to be gained. This was the game to end all games.

Within the excited Rangers crowd stood a group of some of NYPD's finest, basking in the feeling that they had the night off. Danny Messer, along with his long time girlfriend Lindsay Monroe were still arguing amicably over the best superhero car, while Stella Bonasera, Adam Ross and Sheldon Hawkes were discussing the new DNA machinery their lab had received and the boss, Mac Taylor and coroner, Sid Hammerback were chatting about the effects of dry ice on a body. To the end of this group, stood a couple so clearly in love it was undeniable. Don Flack, with his lucky no. 10 Rangers jersey, stood with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend, Jess Angell, and his chin resting on her shoulder, both surveying the scene while talking quietly about a recent case they had shared. Every now and then Don would trail butterfly kisses, as light as a feather, down Jess's neck as she tried valiantly to suppress a moan, most of the time to no avail. Jess didn't know it, but Don was nervous, really nervous.

This was going to be the night to end all nights.

.......................................................................................................

[Five hours earlier]

"Listen _mate,_ you either give us a name now and we work a deal with the DA for manslaughter, or you keep your trap shut and we send you down for murder. Your choice." Snarled Danny, his hands fisting on the table top as he looked at the scum bag being interrogated.

"Either way, we're making the Rangers game tonight, so you don't have a lot of time left to talk. Clock is ticking." Said Flack, from where he lent against the wall.

The man looked between the two detectives, "Ya got to be kidding mate. Rangers versus the Devils? You S. O. B's haven' got a hope in hell."

"Name. Now. Or the deal is off." Growled Flack.

The man knew he had to give up his supplier, the difference between a manslaughter sentence and a murder sentence was the difference between life and death.

"Fine. Mellio Tarino."

Flack grinned his infamous grin, and applauded sarcastically. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He tapped on the glass, a signal for the officer on duty to come and get the perp. "Danny, our job here is done."

Without even a backward glance to the drugs dealer who had run around the Bronx for months, Danny and Flack walked away.

The further away they got from the interrogation room, the faster the nerves about tonight returned to Flack's gut. He could not believe what he was planning to do.

Danny grinned on seeing how nervous his best friend was, "You ready?"

Flack could only nod in reply as the pair headed to the locker room to shower and get changed into their casuals for the game.

Roughly half an hour later, Flack and Danny were ready to go, now all they had to do was wait for the others.

"You got everything?" Danny asked, "Tickets for all of us, the box..."

"Yep."

Danny nodded, "Good, now act normal or Jess is going to know something is up."

....................................................................................

As the seconds ticked down to half-time, the game was tied at 4-4 and the play had been some of the best hockey the fans had ever seen. There had been flicks, tricks, assists, saves, punches and a broken nose to contend with. Adam was already hoarse from cheering and had decided this was his new favourite game.

The half time buzzer blew and the mad dash for toilets and food began. The strobe lights came on as the music returned and the players skated off the ice to cheers from the crowd.

Danny clapped his hands and stood, time to get the plan in motion. "Right I'm in need of the loo..."

"Oh yes me too," replied Stella standing and heading over to the aisle, "Anyone else?" A chorus of "No thanks" came back. The whole team, apart from Jess, knew the roles they had to play.

"Well, we won't be long." Said Danny as he and Stella walked away.

This was it. That was his cue. Flack leaned over to Jess and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back before you know it, I lost the bet earlier so I'm on drinks duty."

"Okay, have fun in the queue and I'll take a Pepsi please." Jess replied with a grin.

"Orders guys?" Flack asked the rest of the group.

Flack supposedly was to head off to the food court with an order of 2 coffees, 2 Pepsis and 2 waters, but when he reached the top of the stairs, instead of turning right and heading towards the food court, he turned left and headed down towards the Ranger's dressing room where he was to meet Scott Gomez, good friend and ice hockey player extraordinaire.

...................................

Ten minutes had passed since Don had left to fetch drinks and Jess was already missing his presence, so instead she and Lindsay were having a good old girly gossip about the respective men in their lives.

"Seriously Jess, if Danny leaves the seat up one more time, I will kill him."

Jess laughed, "Oh I know, Don is equally as bad except his problem lies with putting the top back on the toothpaste – I mean is it so hard?"

Lindsay's giggle was cut off as the strobe lights cut out, the music stopped and Madison Square Garden was plunged into darkness and silence. Not even the crowd had yet made a noise.

From out of nowhere, the announcer came on over the loudspeaker and spoke to the darkened stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the voice paused for effect, "I give you Scott Gomez and Chris Drury."

A single strobe light illuminated the two Rangers captains as they skated out onto the ice to wild applause and wolf whistles from the crowd. Both wore headset mikes.

Scott Gomez was the first to address the curious crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, what we are about to do has never been done before. But, as they say, there is a first time for everything."

Drury took up the speech, "Here in this fine city of ours, are a group of people who work tirelessly to save our butts everyday and they never really get the recognition they deserve. Somehow after this, I think the press will be clambering all over them."

Gomez laughed, "You can say that again. For one person in here, they are about to experience probably one of the best moments in their life so far. Hell, I wish I had thought of this first."

Drury spoke again, "Clearly, apart from a select few of you, no one has a clue as to what we are talking about. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, to explain more, I give you, Detective Bonasera and Detective Messer of the NYPD."

Jess nearly fainted with shock, as she saw Stella and Danny walk out onto the ice in snow boots, also with headsets on and both being cheered by the crowd.

"Lindsay what the hell is going on?" Jess whispered to her friend.

"You'll see," was the cryptic reply.

"Wow this is cool," said Danny as he looked around. "Anyways, the reason why myself and my colleague are out here is we have to make a very special announcement. My best friend, Detective Don Flack, is madly in love with his girlfriend, Detective Jess Angell. He has been ever since she joined the NYPD a year and a half ago, even though he didn't realise it then. The pair of them are perfect for each other. You couldn't be in the same room as them for fear of being hit by a spark or for fear of drowning in the sexual tension they built up. Neither of them know this but the rest of the team had a bet going, 'when would Flack finally work up the courage to ask Angell out?' Stella, here, won. Well she is a woman so she was always going to be more perceptive to things." The crowd laughed as Stella thumped Danny in the arm. "Ow! But the road wasn't always as smooth as it is now, they had to get past the whole 'no relationships within the work place' thing, which let's face it is a stupid rule, then came the whole cabbie killer which had everyone stressed out, oh and then there was this internal affairs investigation where....."

"I'll just cut in now," interrupted Stella with a laugh, "the point Danny is trying to get across is, love should conquer everything. No matter how big the barrier, love should triumph in the end. Don and Jess epitomise this, they have been through everything together and have come out stronger. If you were to look up 'true love' or 'soul mates' in the dictionary, there would be three simple words. Don and Jess. Now, if Lindsay wants to bring Jess down here, as she probably can't walk without some support due to nerves, there is someone here who wants to ask you something."

The spotlight swung to where Lindsay was pulling Jess up off her seat. The crowd started cheering in encouragement, they loved a good show.

Jess was shaking, whether with fear, excitement or nerves, she had no idea. She was clutching Lindsay's hand as Lindsay led them down the steps and onto the pitch.

"Thank-god I wore flats," Jess muttered as she stepped onto the ice and made her way over to where Danny and Stella stood with Gomez and Drury.

"Oh, my turn to talk again," said Gomez with a grin. "Now all we need is the other half of this couple. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you, a good friend of mine and one of the best men on the planet. Detective Don Flack."

Madison Square Garden fell into darkness once more, save for the single strobe light that lit up the centre of the pitch and a strobe that found Don standing near the large press booth on the mezzanine level, a long walk ahead of him.

The crowd went mental at the sight of Don, all miked up and a small blue velvet box clutched in his left hand.

Don started talking as he made his way down the steps.

"So last week I had a problem, I had found the perfect ring but now all I needed was the perfect way to propose. I was sitting on the couch watching Rangers re-runs when it hit me, ring up your old friend Scotty Gomez and call in that favour he owes you. I have an out of this world girlfriend who I want to spend the rest of my life with, so why not propose in the biggest, most romantic way possible. So I asked if I could borrow the stadium at half-time and clearly his answer was obvious." Don paused, as he started down the 300 level promenade.

"Danny was wrong you know Jess, when you walked in through the precinct doors, in those gorgeous jeans, the sexy as hell biker boots and that leather jacket, I fell in love with you on the spot. The full on, love at first sight, make you weak in the knees deal. I knew right away, I was a gonner. I am so madly in love with you Jess that sometimes I can barely breathe. I love your laugh, your smile, your eyes that can somehow see into my soul and your hair that's like silk. I love your biker boots, but I also love you in just your tank top and sweats. I love how when you get angry your nose wrinkles in frustration, I love how you know exactly what I'm thinking all the time. I love how we know we have each other's backs and I love how everyone can see our connection. I love your compassion, your strength, your humour, your bravery, your honesty, your loyalty and so many other qualities about you that I can't even name."

200 level promenade, and the stadium was eerily quiet as everyone listened to Flack.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jess, if you'll have me. I want you to be the mother of our kids, and I want the dog and the white picket fence. I want us to grow old together. I want everything Jess, as long as you are by my side. Before you appeared, my life was good but I knew I was missing something. I had a good job, and great friends who helped me organise most of this, but there was still something not quite right. I could never name it, until you burst into my life like a firework. It was you. I was missing you. And now that I've found you, know that I'm not going anywhere. You make me complete."

100 level promenade and Don was nearly there. He walked past Mac and the rest of his team who gave him huge thumbs up.

"Gomez thought I was mental when I said I was going to start up near the press booth, but I could talk forever about how much I love you."

Don was passing the Ranger's team bench and he could have sworn he saw Avery and a few of the other guys, discreetly dry their eyes.

Boom.

Ice.

He was there.

Don could see Jess, standing upright, tears rolling down her cheeks and a beautiful smile adorning her face.

He slowed his pace down.

"Jess, you make me the happiest, luckiest man on the planet. I love you with everything I have."

Don sunk to one knee in front of Jess, and opening the box and revealing a simple silver band with a diamond in the centre, he took a deep breath.

"Jess....marry me?"

You could have heard a pin drop as everyone held their breath, waiting for her answer.

"Yes." Was all Jess said and all she needed to say.

Madison Square Garden erupted with thunderous applause, cheers and whistles – the crowd were on their feet, many of them crying with happiness, as they experienced what true love was meant to be.

Don stood and pulled Jess into the most sensual, searing, passionate, loving kiss she had ever experienced. Her arms snaked around his neck as his entwined possessively around her lower back.

Breaking away, they rested their foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

"I can't believe you did that," Jess whispered, kissing Don again.

"I know, it was good right?" replied Don against her lips.

Jess kissed Don once more, pouring all her love she had for the man whose arms she was in, into it.

"Absolutely perfect."

.......................................................The End....................................................................................

**Now make me happy and drop us a review, I'm sunburnt redder than a tomato and with my red hair boy is this a great look XD it's like OW every time I move – ever wondered what sunburnt shins felt like?? No cos you guys are probably smart and wear sunscreen whereas me just burrrrrnns.**

**And im ramblin' so I'll go now...**

**Review s'il vous plait & make my day..**


End file.
